A Letter To Graal
So, it’s Christmas time again! I think it’s insane how quickly this semester has gone by, and how long I’ve been away from all of you. I’ve been thinking about graal quite a bit lately, all of you in the community especially. Even though school has kept me so occupied, I like to think about the fun I’ve had with the community. I realize this sounds like one of my incessant rants so I’ll just say don’t worry, I won’t try and lecture you all too much! Anyway, the more I think of the community, the more I realize that I miss it. It’s a weird thing to say, especially because of all the people saying they either hate it or that it is dying. This longing for graal has really surprised me honestly, but the more I’ve thought about it the more it makes sense. We all take what we do on the game a little too seriously, it’s really fun sometimes (war, negotiation etc. etc.) but when it’s just everybody standing around, we should be able to not be so uptight and get along. I’ve personally had problems with this, especially with people that are seen as my “enemies” (you know who you are). Those are the relationships I regret most. I regret them because, after all this time, I see all of you as family. I care about you. And I know that sounds stupid, but it’s true. That is the reason I wanted to write this letter. You could call it a confession I suppose. I care about every one of you, and if I am ever remembered by any of you, I don’t want to be remembered because of my relations with Auel (not to say I’m disowning him, he’ll always be a great friend of mine) or my leadership, but of my relationship with the community. I know I haven’t always been the best friend to all of you, and there have been a few that have really stabbed me in the back. But I have come to know that I appreciate every one of them being part of my time on graal. These people, the good and the bad, both sides, are the reason we have had the game we all play. I think it is telling for all of us, without our enemies, we would have nothing to fight for. With all of that in mind, I’d like to give a huge thank you to all of you, friends, enemies, people who don’t know me, people who think I’m a moron (lots of those haha) without all of you, we would not have a community to call home! I challenge all of you to pass this thank you on. Find someone you despise, someone you care about, and someone you do not know, find them and thank them for being part of our community, if they weren’t, it wouldn’t be here at all. ~ Logan P.S. Don’t think this is a goodbye or anything like that. I’m most definitely coming back and bringing good times with me (lets hope) Category:Literature